


Can We Really Stay Here Forever?

by MaddisonJayne



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddisonJayne/pseuds/MaddisonJayne
Summary: Mathilda Rose Bennett and Kayci Jones have known each other for years, they've developed together, discovering ancient powers residing within, leading to their discovery that they can travel between the fictional world and the real world.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story means so much to me. My former best friend and I created the characters of Mathilda and Kayci while we lived together, and I never finished writing their adventures when we were still friends. I found the old writings I did when I was going through an old hard-drive and decided to revamp it and post it here.  
I know it’s a little different to what you’re used to me writing, since it isn’t a reader insert, but please know these characters mean the world to me.  
I’d love to get feedback from anyone and everyone, and plan to continue it until its finished {I know my previous Dragon Age work had ground to a halt, but that is a slightly different concept}  
I hope you enjoy and I will upload as often as I can while I have the free time. For further information and updates, please follow my twitter @MaddisonJayne1

Mathilda Rose Bennett had never really fit in with other girls her age. She wasn’t into the same bands, the same styles, the same movies and television shows. It had always been an issue for her when she was younger, until she met her best friend. She was sixteen when he’d saved her from herself and helped her discover the good, she could do. It wasn’t common for witches to walk the streets of Adelaide, especially one who didn’t know their own power. They had met when he was still working as a dancer, entertaining the masses of women nightly at a popular club in the heart of the city. He offered dance classes for a reasonable price, which had drawn her into his world. It wasn’t long before they discovered a combined love for anime and video games, having many of the same tastes. Their favourite series of games just so happened to be Dragon age, and this is where the story starts to get good.

Through her own powers, by the age of eighteen Maddie figured out a way to tear a portal into another world. The first time she succeeded she was alone, messing around in barn on her grandparents’ farm, a strange crackle filling her ears as a beautiful green gash formed in the air in front of her, not unlike a tear in the fade in Dragon Age Inquisition. Electricity seemed to fill the air, exotic sounds leaking through the portal, until a halla dove through, running scared around the barn.

The portal collapsed as soon as the halla entered her world, the beast flicking its head side to side anxiously as it panted wildly. Maddie lowered her head slightly, lifting her hand with her palm facing the ground, like she had been taught with other wild animals. When the halla calmed, she lifted a handful of straw, offering it to the frightened animal.

It took her another three months of intense experimentation to be able to maintain a portal for long periods of time, and to call them at will. At that time, they decided to travel to Thedas. They could open the portal on her grandparents’ farm where it wouldn’t be disturbed, they had plenty of money to leave with her grandparents, so their bills would be paid still. They had both spent much of their lives learning how to survive in the wilds, Maddie was proficient with ranged weapons, Kayci on the other hand preferred close combat, using whatever he could get his hands on. Maddie made her own bow, to match those she’d always used in her favourite game. They weren’t exactly sure when they’d arrive in Thedas, but it was not knowing that was exciting.

Maddie stood in front of her mirror, biting her lip as she looked at herself closely. She wasn’t sure about these clothes, they hung from her curvaceous frame strangely, but they had designed the light armour to exactly match that of a rouge from Dragon Age Origins. She pulled a jacket over herself, hating the way she looked, people would surely mistake her for a dwarf. She tugged her long auburn hair into a messy bun, too lazy to braid it correctly. In the reflection behind her, she could see Kayci frowning at her. “What? It takes me forever to braid my hair.”

“You have got to be the laziest woman I know.” Kayci sighed, shrugging the pack from his shoulder, moving to sit on her bed. He patted the empty space in front of him, shaking his head at her. “Come on, I’ll do it for you.” Maddie smiled sheepishly, glad her honorary brother had fallen for her ploy. “You have your medical supplies packed?” he spoke lazily as she sat in front of him.

“I have everything. This armour is hard to breathe in though.” Maddie complained lightly as he began to run his fingers skilfully through her hair. There was nothing that made her shiver more than someone playing with her hair.

“You’ll get used to it. That’s why I told you to start wearing corsets months ago.” He teased lightly; his dead brown eyes focused on her hair. “You remember the rules?”

“No interacting with the plotline of the story, wherever we end up we have to let it play out as it should.” Maddie commented slowly, rolling her eyes. “You don’t want me talking to anyone from the main characters, so that we don’t mess with any romances that may be forming. We don’t know when we’ll arrive, so we have to be careful.”

“Good girl.” Kayci patted her shoulders, wrapping his arms around her gently, resting his chin on top of her head. “I’ll be there to protect you; you keep to the high ground no matter what ok?”

“I promise.” Maddie smiled, leaning back into him, closing her eyes. “You remember to tell me when you’re bleeding.” She laughed lightly. She honestly couldn’t help but worry for her brother, he had a form of CIPA meaning he didn’t feel pain in a typical sense, he would feel a pinching, or the heat of his blood leaving his body, but not the actual pain of the attack. Letting out a long content sigh, Maddie opened her eyes, her brilliant blue green eyes meeting his dead blackish brown ones in the mirror. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” He grinned, scooping her up as he stood. He threw her over his shoulder, laughing as she squealed and struggled against his grip. He collected their things on his way, his broad shoulders housing plenty of room for their packs and Maddie. Her bow was waiting for them in the barn, the two of them having agreed with her grandparents’ that it would be the safest place they could have a tear in space without alerting the neighbours.

Maddie could barely breathe as she stepped into the universe, she’d spent so many hours dreaming of. It was real, she could finally touch the trees, feel the grass and dirt under her feet, smell the sweet scents of the forest. Kayci had entered before her, a few paces from the rift, shoulders square as he examined the world around them. When he turned to face her, there was the slightest sparkle in his dead eyes. The rift closed behind her at her mental command, leaving them alone in the wilds of Ferelden. Rolling her shoulders, Maddie gripped her bow close, glancing around them. Plenty of trees easily climbed, plenty of space for her to hide if she had to. Without a world, they began towards the sound of running water. Streams often lead to villages and lakes, if they were lucky, they would kind Redcliffe and be able to figure out what timeline they were in.

They had walked maybe five hundred meters when the hair on the back of Maddie’s neck stood on end, a stick cracked underfoot a few yards to her left. She tensed, instantly reaching for her bow. “Kayci?” Her brother had already moved, darting towards the sound. Maddie shook her head slowly, rolling her eyes at his enthusiasm, before scaling the closest tree. Once in position, she winced, spotting them. “Crap, Kace…” She mumbled slowly, cracking her neck. Why hadn’t they brought walkie talkies? “Small group of bandits, two at twelve one at eleven and one at two. I’ve got eyes on them.” She called to him as carefully as she could. Setting an arrow, she chewed the inside of her lip where a small scar from her lip ring was still visible. She let out a steadying breath, she took aim, taking out one of the targets. She winced at the sound, having never taken another human’s life. She knew Kayci would be fine, deciding to take care of a second bandit to ensure Kayci wouldn’t be flanked. She scanned the area again quickly, never leaving her perch until she was sure it was safe. She couldn’t get the sound of shattering bone from her mind, her stomach turning a little.

Kayci was already going over the bodies of the bandits, a discomforting smirk on his face. Maddie couldn’t take it anymore, running behind a tree to empty the contents of her stomach. She rested her forehead against the tree, eyes closed as she waited for what she knew was coming. “Seriously? You kill animals regularly at home.”

“That’s not the same as killing a living breathing human…” her voice rasped a little as she emerged from her hiding place.

“If we didn’t get them, they would have gotten us.” Kayci patted her shoulder gently. “Besides, now we have the correct money for this world. We can afford to stay somewhere instead of sleeping in a darkspawn riddled cave.” He waved a piece of parchment in front of her carefully. “I found you a map.”

Maddie had to stop herself from squealing as she snatched it from him, her eyes darting over the page. “According to this… we’re only a few miles from Redcliffe…” her brain was working overtime as plans began to develop. “We could stay in the Inn there, we should be able to figure out where we are in the timeline there.” She looked up at her friend’s face, as he rolled his eyes. She poked her tongue out at him, grinning. “Oh, shut it, you know you can’t read a map to save your life.”

“Yeah…” Kayci sighed, standing to his full height, rolling his shoulders. “You know a trek through the hinterlands towards Redcliffe likely means we’ll have to kill more bandits… and darkspawn.”

“I’ll be ok.” Maddie didn’t really know if she was telling the truth, but she had to try. “I’ve done it once now; I should be fine.” She moved towards the two men she’d killed, tugging her arrows free of their still warm flesh, wiping the blood off on their clothes. “Besides, we’ve gotta fit in, right? I can’t be a pussy.”

Kayci nodded slowly, arms crossing as he began to follow her. He approved of this slight change in attitude. He had been worried his young friend wouldn’t be able to handle the strange fantasy world, she had her own issues and didn’t really like the idea of killing anyone to survive, he had been sure she would want to run home as soon as they encountered their first battle. He turned, facing what he thought was north. “To Redcliffe!” he grinned, taking a large step in that direction.

Maddie caught his arm gently, tugging him towards true north. “That way.” She offered gently. He sighed lightly, he wouldn’t be able to make it on his own here either, having no sense of direction whatsoever. She was a few paces ahead of him now, her head flicking from side to side slightly, showing him, she was still on high alert.

The day seemed to stretch on forever as they walked, the sound of the running water. The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon as they finally found the bridge to Redcliffe. Kayci felt his body ache slightly, not used to walking and battling so often, but he was more worried for the small woman beside him. She had a bad habit of scampering up trees every time she wanted to help in a battle, not that he minded her being out of his way, he just worried she would end up hurting herself. She looked exhausted, splattered in blood and dirt from their travels.

There were a few people making their way home for the evening, some guards making their rounds, but the town seemed quiet. Kayci watched as Maddie jogged over to the nearest trough, splashing water on her face to clean herself off a little. She had been mumbling to herself about the numbers of towns people, he sighed softly, crossing his arms as he watched her stoically. She had never been good in big groups of people, unless she was completely drunk. “What’s the game plan here Kace?” her voice broke him from his thoughts.

“We head to the tavern.” Kayci scratched his chin as they began towards the large building. “We get a room for the night, get supplies and eat.” He glanced at her over his shoulder. “And figure out what timeline we’re in.”

“I could hear a few of them talking about the queen… so I presume Anora is still in power.” Maddie mumbled slowly, stretching her arms above her head as she walked. “Haven’t heard anything about a king yet… but I think the blight is over.” Kayci grunted in reply, pushing the door to the tavern open.

Entering the Tavern, Maddie scanned the crowd. So many familiar faces from her playthroughs, she didn’t even mind that it was a little crowded. Kayci was already at the bar, which didn’t bother her at all, she was content to let her brother do all the talking. She rolled her shoulders gently as she took in each face, her head tilting a little as she spotted a strange hooded figure in the corner, he was a little out of place, not fitting in with her memories. Her heart stopped when the hooded figure lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers. Her hand flew to Kayci’s shoulder before she could stop herself.

She felt his angry glare before she looked up to him, wincing at the anger hidden in her brother’s dead eyes. “What.” He hissed down at her, having been discussing a room for the night with Lloyd the tavern keeper.

“L-look.” Maddie managed to whisper out, her eyes flicking back to Alistair’s face. “Kayci… it’s…” she stuttered a little, shaking him a little as her excitement took over.

“Mathilda. No.” Kayci gripped her wrist gently, pulling her in front of him so she could no longer see Alistair. “One night in Redcliffe, no connections.”

“B-but… can’t I just… go say hi?” Maddie pleaded. Alistair was one of her all-time favourite companions, she just wanted to meet him, look into those gorgeous deep brown eyes, melt at the sound of his voice vibrating through her body.

“NO!” Kayci snapped, gaining a few looks from around the tavern.

“But… that’s Alistair… if he’s here, that means you know who isn’t with him, and he isn’t the you know what… which means he’s going towards Kirkwall… which means we can meet you know who before the big bad happens…” Maddie practically bounced at the idea of meeting all of her favourite heroes. “You know you wanna bash some Tal-Vashoth…” she let her bottom lip pout out slightly, widening her eyes beggingly.

Alistair lowered his head quickly, did that strange traveller just recognise him? He took another swig of his ale, trying not to think about it. No one would recognise him… he wasn’t important. Anora was queen, the Warden was gone, all their friends were doing their own thing… no one would recognise him. His lips twitched into a small smile, at least the strange woman was cute, she reminded him of his Warden. Her hair was the exact same colour of auburn, she may have been plumper, and shorter… but Maker be damned if she wasn’t just as cute. He stood slowly, what harm could there be in talking to a beautiful woman? Maybe they were headed somewhere to the north and needed an experienced warrior, someone who knew the lands, to help them out.

As he neared them, he could hear them whispering between themselves. The large man seemed to be chastising the little woman, saying something about not giving away the future. Were they mages? No, the woman carried a bow, she couldn’t be a mage. He didn’t want to have anything to do with mages ever again. “Either way, we’re leaving tomorrow for Kirkwall.” The male grunted slowly, before his eyes turned to Alistair. Alistair couldn’t help but wince a little, he had the eyes of a demon, so lifeless and unfeeling. He paused in his approach, lifting his hands in defence.

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop; I was just coming for another ale.” He lied, moving to lean on the bar next to them. He could feel their eyes on him, eating into his soul. He hadn’t been able to make the woman’s eyes out across the bar, but he was sure they wouldn’t be as chilling as her companions.

“Oh no, you’re fine.” Her voice sent a shiver down his spine, it was heavenly. There was an air of innocence around her, an innocence that he hadn’t seen in so long, it brought butterflies to his stomach. He smiled, turning to look her in the eyes. “We’re only passing through. Heading up towards Kirkwall, we’ve heard some interesting stuff is happening there.”

“Mathilda. Don’t.” Her companion growled at her. “People don’t need to know out movements.” Alistair nearly didn’t hear him, lost in her eyes. They were breathtaking. How had he never met her before?

“Oh, come on Kace…” he paused, looking up into Alistair’s eyes again. His breath caught in his throat as her plump lips moved almost in slow motion. “He looks… pretty…” her tongue darted over those gorgeous rosy lips. “Harmless.”

Alistair didn’t know what else to say, he just turned his face to hide his blush. “Thank you.” The butterflies churning in his stomach all but disappeared as he met Lloyd’s eyes. “Three pints. These travellers look… thirsty.”

“You aint getting anythin’ til ya pay off ya debt.” Lloyd practically snapped at him.

“Come on Lloyd, you know I’m good for it.” Alistair glanced over at the strangers, hoping the beautiful woman staring up at him wasn’t judging him too strongly for not keeping his debts in check.

“It’s ok, Kayci doesn’t even drink.” Maddie spoke gently, turning her innocent smile to Lloyd. “Add it to the tab for our room, I’ll make sure it’s paid up in the morning before we leave.” She pushed, fluttering her long eyelashes.

“Pleasure doin’ business with ya.” Lloyd nodded to her, moving across to get two pints of ale.

Maddie could feel her cheeks flushing, her heart pounding wildly in her throat every time he spoke. She was sitting on the table looking down at him, listening to his stories of what he’d been through, how the Warden had left him for Zevran before their time in Denerim. She couldn’t believe the Warden was so selfish. She made it a point to never leave the kind-hearted bastard prince, it broke her heart. The ale of Thedas wasn’t exactly strong, nothing like what she drank at home, but it did taste pretty good.

She was nursing her fifth pint when Kayci stomped down to the table, eyes angry. “Bed. Now.” He turned away from her, his voice lingering in her mind. She pouted a little, having hoped to stay with Alistair a little longer.

She finished the last of her pint, looking at Alistair sadly. “Guess this is goodnight.” She wiggled her way from the table, landing in his lap for a second, both their faces flaring into a crimson blush. “S-sorry.”

“N-no its ok.” He laughed awkwardly, lifting her from his lap, placing her down next to him. “You know, I was thinking of heading to the Free Marches myself.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I know your partner there doesn’t want you with me… but it’s safer in larger groups.”

“I agree. You’re welcome to travel with us. I get a say in this too… Kayci doesn’t control everything.” Maddie smiled up at him brightly. She licked her lips again before she turned to walk towards the room, she and Kayci were sharing. “See you in the morning Alistair.” When she arrived at the room, she could practically feel the anger ebbing from her brother. “He’s coming with us. He’s supposed to end up in Kirkwall anyway.”

“I know.” Kayci sighed, his eyes turning to her slowly in the dim light. “Get some sleep… and remember. You’re not allowed to sleep with him.” Maddie pouted at her friend, removing her leathers to get comfortable in bed.

Traveling with Alistair was a whole different experience than she expected. He was so much fun, even when they were in the throes of battle. He complimented her on her scouting abilities and made her feel useful when she was in the trees. He often called to her to ask what she could see, where the next enemy was. It had been a week since he joined their party, and she had gone ahead to scout somewhere to camp for the night.

She found the perfect campsite. Surrounded by cliffs, only one entrance, no way anyone could sneak up on them. She made her way back towards her friends, using the trees more than the ground. She could hear Alistair enthusiastically describing something to Kayci, though Kayci looked bored, his eyes distant. Sighing, Maddie jumped from her perch, grinning at the two of them. “I found the perfect place to camp.” She had developed a bad habit of silently asking for his approval for all their campsites, though she knew exactly what she was doing, it was her way of making him feel important. “It’s a small gully, surrounded by rocky cliffs, no way for anyone to get around us. Only one entrance.”

Alistair nodded in approval, smiling warmly at her. “That sounds great. Are you sure you haven’t camped much before?”

That was what she had been craving, that praise from the handsome grey warden. She glanced over at Kayci, who rolled his eyes at her, before she looked back up at Alistair. “I know right? I’m more of a town person. Honestly, it’s amazing to find such a good place out here. We’ll be on that ship in no time!”

“We should get to Gwaren by the weeks end.” He smiled at her. There was something so soothing about his smile, it made her body tremble giddily. “Not far now.”

Alistair grinned down at the young sharpshooter. She was so full of life, she wanted to help the world, it was truly a shame he hadn’t met her sooner. The way she looked to him for approval warmed his heart. He had been alone so long, but finally, he had people to travel with again, friends he could talk to. His mind drifted back to Lothering, to the feelings he had been developing for the Warden when he gave her that Rose. This woman, she made him feel much the same, but it was stronger.

It wasn’t long before they found the gully she’d mentioned. He nodded in approval again, it really was perfect. He made his way to a dead tree near the cliffs, beginning to break it down for kindling and firewood. They had some food left in their packs, but he knew they’d need something more for the rest of their journey. As he dumped the wood he’d collected near the middle of the gully, he looked around, frowning slowly. He hadn’t realised he’d been left alone again with the intimidating warrior. “Oh… did Mathilda head back up in the trees to scout?”

“No. She’s gone to collect water and see about finding something to eat.” Kayci frowned, squatting down to unpack the canvas for the tent he and Maddie shared. “Weren’t you listening when she told us?” Kayci had such an angry look on his face, though Alistair had realised that was just Kayci’s face. He reminded him a lot of Sten, though far scarier.

Alistair tilted his head, pausing his actions. He looked down at the half-built fire, sighing. “I was lost in thought.” He began to move the wood around again. “I’ve been thinking about the past a lot lately. I can’t help myself…” he reached for the flint in his hip pouch, beginning to light the fire. “it wasn’t all that long ago really…” he blew on the embers slowly, a sad smile forming on his lips as the wood began to crackle from the heat. “Mathilda makes me feel things… things I never thought I could feel again.” He stood, reaching for some of the slightly bigger wood to add to the fire. “Can I ask you something serious?”

“No.” Kayci started. Alistair winced, but met his eyes slowly, surprised at the slight softness hidden in the depths. “She doesn’t have a boyfriend… and she doesn’t have a betrothed.” That hardness Alistair was used too returned in the blink of an eye. “I don’t think you should start something with her.” He moved closer, towering above the tall Grey Warden, his dead eyes eating into his soul. “I don’t even like her talking to her. I told her to keep a low profile, not to buddy up with one of the most well-known men in the country.”

“What… do you mean?” Alistair frowned, did Kayci want to keep Mathilda all to himself? They weren’t romantically involved; Mathilda had been adamant about that. So why was he being so protective?

“If it were up to me, you would have never joined out party… nor would she have spoken to you at all. But the stubborn little bitch never listens.” Kayci huffed, looking down to the fire. “Your flame is about to die.”

Maddie stretched carefully, grinning as she spotted her prey. A nice fat ram drank at the edge of the stream, oblivious to the archer hidden in the trees. She lined herself up carefully, knowing if she was successful, they’d have enough meat to last them to the next town, and be able to sell some off for a profit. A perfectly placed arrow fell the beast instantly. She cheered a little, bouncing slightly. “Oh yeah, who’s your queen now nature?!” She giggled to herself, making her way down from her perch. A skip in her step, she made her way closer to the dead ram, checking to make sure its blood wasn’t tainting the water next to it.

Squatting down, she moved to fill the waterskins she’d brought with her. She strapped them to her hip again, before going over the ram with an educated eye. No parasites, barely any damage to the meat, a thick coat they could use easily. Reaching for the hunting knife strapped to her hip, she looked around quickly, she wasn’t sure why, but suddenly she felt uneasy. She hadn’t thought this through, the ram was far too big for her to carry back alone, especially if she was under attack.

A gentle sound found her ears, the padding of feet making their way towards her. Looking around quickly, she stood protectively over her kill. Her eyes widened slowly as she spotted the cause of the noise. “Aww, hey there little guy.” She squatted down again, holding her hand out carefully. A small Mabari pup growled slightly at her, heckles standing up. There was a tear in one of its ears, fresh looking wounds on its body. “It’s ok, I won’t hurt you.” She offered her hand again, carefully, not wanting to upset the small dog. Slowly, it moved closer, butting its head against her hand, beginning to whimper. “Looks like you’ve been through hell.” She lifted it gently, stroking the back of its head. “You’re a good girl aren’t you… its ok, I’ve got you.” She winced as she placed the pup down behind her, a distinct howl reaching her ears. “Damn, took too long to get moving.” She sighed, readying her bow, she knew finding such a good ram was too good to be true.

Kayci paced at the entrance to their camp, tapping his fingers on his arm as he did so. Maddie was taking too long. His whole body stiffened when he heard it, there were wolves on the move. He left the camp at a sprint, heading towards the howls of wolves. As he broke free of the trees, he spotted her, standing protectively over a ram looking arrows into the woods around her. “Seriously Mads? You’re trying to fight off a pack of wolves alone?!”

“Not alone.” Maddie snapped, tilting her head towards an injured Mabari pup near her feet. “Take the damn ram and get it to camp. I’m going up!” She yelled quickly, looking to the pup. “You can go with him; he’ll keep you safe.” Before Kayci could argue, Maddie had scampered up into the trees to get a better angle at the pack. He scooped the ram up quickly, slinging it over his shoulders, lifting the pup in one hand as he left the stream at a sprint.

A few of the pack had broken away, chasing after him now. The second he could see Alistair in the firelight, Kayci threw the ram at him. “Catch, Cheese Lover!” He called out before the blonde had time to react. He placed the pup down in the entrance to the camp. “Stay.” The pup growled at him a little but didn’t move. The sound of Alistair hitting the ground with the ram filled his ears, a feral grin forming on his lips as he rolled his shoulders, the wolves that had come after him finally coming into view. The largest of the three charged him, jaws snapping hungrily. Kayci caught it by the throat, fingers crunching into its windpipe, effectively killing the beast. He threw it back at the approaching wolves, smirking. “Bring it on.”

When Maddie landed back in camp, her whole body hurt. The wolves were gone now, Kayci had seen to that, he chased after them when they began to flee. She panted softly, bending over to help her catch her breath, a cold nose butting against her leg. “Hey there girl.” She smiled softly, patting her head gently, before she looked up to find Alistair. He stood over her ram, having begun the cleaning process, but he was doing it all wrong. She groaned lightly, walking towards him. “Alistair?” He looked up at her, a goofy grin forming on his lips. All the frustration she’d held for him melted away as soon as she met his eyes. She plopped down on the ground next to him, her new pup climbing into her lap. “You’re so good at that! I had no idea what to do after I killed it.” The lie left her lips before she could stop it. She wanted him to feel helpful, so much so that she didn’t care if she sounded dumb herself. She took a small portion of meat he’d already cut, offering it to her Mabari. “Here you go… Hope.” She grinned as the pup licked her fingers in thanks for the meat. “Once you’ve eaten, I’ll patch you up.”

“Well, you’re lucky I know how to prepare it.” Alistair chimed, going back to his work, a slight blush on his cheeks. He worked in silence as Maddie disinfected Hope’s wounds, only looking up when she heard Kayci return to camp. She didn’t miss the look in Kayci’s eye as he watched Alistair working. Yes, Kayci knew that Maddie could gut, skin and prepare meat flawlessly, but Maddie didn’t care if he disapproved. Alistair just looked so cute when he thought he was helping them. Carefully, she made her way to Kayci.

“Don’t…” she whispered lightly, her eyes on Alistair. “He looks so happy.” She couldn’t help but feel all of this was doing him good, he must have been so depressed when the Warden left him for Zevran, so betrayed when she conscripted Loghain. She knew this was the ‘drunk Alistair’ timeline, and she hoped that maybe having her help, would keep him from drowning himself in alcohol somewhere in the dessert.

“There’s a hot spring now far from here, I spotted it when I was after the wolves.” Kayci grunted, his shoulders settling a little as he spoke of it. “Nice place to have a bath…” he looked down at the Mabari at his feet. “Guess we’re just picking up strays everywhere now.”

“That’s Hope… I’m keeping her.” Maddie grinned, scratching the back of Hope’s head lightly. “You stay here and guard Alistair… make sure he does a good job.” Maddie teased, moving over to place a gentle hand on Alistair’s shoulder. She found if she didn’t get his attention first, he often didn’t hear her, lost in his own world. “Kayci and I are going to the hot spring a little way to the north, we’ll be back soon… Hope will stay and keep you company.”

“Hmm?” Alistair looked up. How could any man look so good splattered in blood? “Oh sure, I’ll give her some extra offcuts before I set to drying them.” His eyes followed her as she moved to collect the cloth, she and Kayci had brought with them to act as their towels.

Kayci let out a deep sigh as he lowered himself into the steamy water. “This feels amazing.” He lowered himself as deeply as he could, until only his head floated above the water. He glanced over at his sister slowly, sighing heavily again. He had to talk to her about it before it was too late. “You shouldn’t stroke his ego like that you know… you could change the whole timeline.”

“It’s fine Kace. He’s supposed to end up in Kirkwall, we’re just… helping him arrive safely.” She stood awkwardly on the bank, using her hands to cover herself carefully.

Kayci noted that she’d toned up a lot since they arrived, if he were a woman, he’d be happy with a body like hers now. He let himself float up enough to rest his head on the bank. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.” He finally admitted. “We’ll have to leave him behind eventually.”

“I know that Kayci… but…” she slipped into the water, biting her lip. “He’s Alistair… you have no idea what being so close to him is doing to me. It’s like… my brain stops working. It’d be like if you met Zevran…” she sighed, not meeting his eyes, sinking into the water until she was comfortable. “I’m not gonna fight about this anymore.” She said sternly. “I’m going to let it play out, and I would appreciate it if you would too.”

“Just… don’t come crying to me when it ends badly.” Kayci looked up at the stars, sighing slowly.

Maddie wanted to kick herself. She’d grabbed the cloth towels from her pack, but not her change of clothes. She held the towel tighter around herself, peeking through the trees to see if she could sneak past Alistair before he spotted her. He sat by the fire, tending to some of the ram meat as it roasted, talking quietly to Hope as she rested in his lap. Taking a deep breath, she mentally cursed herself again. It wasn’t like any of her private areas were on display, the towel reached her midthigh, and her breasts were completely covered, but what if he thought she was indecent? Nerves filled her, what if he decided to leave them because she was a whore for returning to camp naked? What if he realised just how fat she was and decided to stop smiling at her the way he did, or stop the adorably awkward flirting?

His head snapped to her as a stick snapped underfoot, causing Hope to jump from his lap and bound over to her. She watched his eyes widen as he saw her making her way into the fire light. He stood quickly, looking just as awkward as she felt. “I-I… forgot to bring clean clothes with me, Kayci is washing my ones from today in the springs.” She looked at her feet quickly, unable to meet his eye, chewing the inside of her bottom lip. “I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable.” She managed to stutter out.

Alistair started at her, his heart pounding. The butterflies in his stomach churned wildly, his breath caught in his throat. He couldn’t form words, just staring at her. She was absolutely stunning, her cheeks flushed while the shadows danced across her curvaceous body in the firelight. He took a step closer, trying to collect his thoughts. “I…” he took a deep breath, smiling at her softly. “I’ve… been hurt before. Badly.” He finally found his words. “I’ve told you about it on your journey…” he swallowed his nerves as best he could, trying to keep himself articulate. “After what happened with her… I never thought I could feel this way again. Ever.” He rambled on, unable to stop himself now. “But you… Mathilda… you’ve given me hope again. You’re so amazing… and you’re just so… so beautiful.” She didn’t speak, staring up at him with those sweet, innocent eyes. He felt his face burning, he turned away from her, looking down at the fire again. “Well… I’ll…” he laughed awkwardly. “I’ll be standing over here… until the blushing stops.”

She moved silently towards her tent. He watched her thought the corner of his eye as she crouched down to collect her clothes. What was he thinking? It was pretty damn obvious the Maker didn’t want him to be happy, why had he spilled his guts like that? He reached for the flask on his hip as she disappeared into her tent. Grumbling to himself about his own stupidity, he took a deep swig on the whiskey inside. By the time he’d emptied it, she was by his side. Sitting very still, though her thigh rested against his. He swallowed his last mouthful, blinking down at her.

Maddie didn’t know what to say. She was so lost, no one had ever told her she was beautiful before, at least, not anyone who wasn’t Kayci. Carefully, she placed her hand over his, swallowing her nerves. “Alistair…” she knew Kayci wouldn’t be happy, she knew it was dumb, but she wanted this. She wanted to be selfish for a change, she didn’t care if Kayci didn’t approve. “You have got to be the sweetest, goofiest dork I’ve ever met.” She moved a little, cupping his cheek gently, forcing his face towards hers, their eyes locking. “Not to mention you’re insanely handsome.” She was on her knees now, so she could look at him better. “So please… don’t hate me for this…” she leant forward slowly, pressing her lips to his gently. She expected him to tense up, to jerk away and tell her she was misreading his compliments, but she was wrong. He leant into the kiss, his lips tasting of whiskey, his hand lifting to the back of her head gently.

She melted completely, losing herself in the moment. In the back of her mind, she knew he’d only ever been with one woman, but he certainly didn’t kiss like a rookie. She crawled into his lap gently, causing him to groan lightly, making her body twitch with need. He moved his free hand to the small of her back, squeezing her hips closer to him. She moaned lightly, only breaking from the moment when she heard Kayci clear his throat. She broke the kiss quickly, her eyes snapping to her brother. He stood there, arms crossed, their cleaned clothes in a wet pile at his feet. His eyes were icy, the intimidation in them never faltering, even as he stood there completely naked, tapping his foot. “O-oh… hey Kace… finished with your bath?”

“Off. Now.” He was next to them in one step, yanking Maddie up by her shirt, pulling her from the blonde’s grip.

“W-wait… Kayci please… it’s not…” Maddie pleaded, crossing her arms as she hung there like a kitten in its mother’s mouth. She couldn’t struggle, afraid she’d fall to the ground. She looked down at Alistair longingly, though she could see it in his eyes, he knew better than to fight against Kayci. Kayci carried her towards their tent, throwing her inside roughly. “This isn’t fair! I’m an adult!”

“No!” Kayci practically screamed. He never rose his voice like that, usually quiet with his anger. “You’re a child! A stupid child who just crossed the line!” She shook at the sound, memories of her father beating her as a child filling her mind. “You’re gonna stay in there until morning. You are not to speak. You aren’t to talk to him.”

“I… think she can do as she wishes…” Alistair spoke up from next to the fire. She wished she could see the look on his face.

“No, she can’t! She’s a stupid kid! A stupid… moronic child!” Kayci snapped at him. “You will not be alone again.”

“Technically…” Maddie whimpered lightly from the tent. “We weren’t alone… Hope was with us…”

“Shut it!” Kayci stomped his foot, indicating just how done with the situation he was.

Maddie pouted, sitting quietly in the tent. Hours had passed, but she knew it wasn’t safe to sneak out. Pressing her fingers to her lips lightly, she remembered just how good Alistair had felt against her. Taking a deep breath, she poked her head from the tent, wincing back a little as she found Kayci sitting there, glaring at her. “Kayci… I…”

“No. You’ve got an obsession. You can’t play this off as love.” Kayci’s voice was soft, yet serious. “I’m not going to sit by and watch you get hurt.” Maddie knew he was probably right, but she had a right to find out for herself. She wanted to live her life, even if it wasn’t in their own world. “I know it’s hard for you to understand Mathilda… but please… try.”

“Can’t you understand? I know you’re trying to protect me… but I’m a big girl Kayci, I have needs and wants just like you…” she was sitting in the entrance to the tent now, tears forming in her eyes. “Can you just… give me this one? If you’re right… I won’t fight you again.”

“I still don’t like this.” Kayci sighed, looking over his shoulder at the sleeping Alistair. His eyes had softened when he looked back to her, reaching forward to gently brush her tears away. “You know… I hold all the rights to say, ‘I told you so’… with a little dance.”

Maddie couldn’t keep the tears in anymore, she dove on her brother, hugging him tightly, burying her face in his mane of chocolatey curls. “I know.” She nuzzled into him more as he hugged back. “I love you Kayci, thank you.”


	2. On the way to Kirkwall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly go wrong between Redcliffe and Kirkwall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear some feedback guys, as much as I love this story, I don't know if it's really up to standard...

Taking care of a Mabari wasn’t exactly what Maddie had expected, but luckily, Alistair was a natural. The rest of the journey to Gwaren was filled with extra stops to dry meat or to simply spend time together. Kayci was true to his word, not arguing against them when they asked for alone time. As they walked, Alistair would often disappear for short periods of time, always returning with little bouquets of flowers for her. It didn’t take long for Maddie become blinded to the little flaws poking through his smile. His constant drinking, the sway in his walk by the end of the day. She was so deeply in love with the blonde she didn’t care.

Standing on the docks, Maddie chewed her bottom lip. She was nervous. That ship was going to be full of people, not so many as during the blight, but still far too many people for her comfort. Alistair took her hand gently, his hood hiding his face from passers-by. “It’ll be ok, it shouldn’t be a long trip.”

“What about storms? And all those people in there?” Maddie mumbled slowly, wishing she could open a rift to get them there instantly, and safely. Kayci was ahead of them, talking to the crew of the ship. She knew her brother didn’t like ships, he got seasick too easily. She waved to him slowly, taking a deep breath as they began to move. They were ushered onto the ship like cattle, hands brushing against them as pickpockets tried their best to steal what little people brought with them. Maddie squeezed Alistair’s hand, snatching her purse back from people as they tried to escape. Without realising it, his hand slipped away from her, and suddenly, she was alone.

Trying to keep herself calm in the plethora of bodies suddenly between her, Alistair and Kayci, Maddie squeezed her eyes closed for a moment. When she had calmed, she opened them, scanning the interior of the ship, relaxing as she spotted what she wanted. There were cargo boxes piled against one wall, somewhere she could get nice and high without disturbing anyone. She squeezed her way through the crowd, her eye twitching as she felt a hand move over her arse, groping liberally as the thief moved to steal her purse. Moving quickly, she gripped the hand on her arse, yanking the owner into her line of sight. In front of her, there was young boy, no more than fourteen, pain written all over his face as she felt the bones in his wrist grinding in her grip. “Seriously kid?” She squeezed harder, not caring if she broke his wrist. “I get that you’re pretty low on funds, but if you don’t stop groping people when you’re trying to rob them… I’m going to do much worse than breaking your wrist.” Her voice held a venom she didn’t know she had inside of her, teeth bared at the poor boy. She shoved him back as far as she could, before disappearing into the crowd again, scampering up the cargo crates.

Finally, able to relax away from the groping hands of unskilled thieves, she leant against the curved wall of the hull. Her nose twitched a little taking in the slightly fresher air high in the hold. The churning in her stomach subsided slightly, her eyes flicking over the different heads below her, until she was satisfied no one could see her in the shadows. She pulled her knees to her chest, resting her cheek against them as she closed her eyes.

Maddie didn’t know how long she’d been napping, only jerking awake as someone touched her shoulder. She had the small blade from her belt against his throat before she was fully awake, eyes wide, breaths short. Alistair groaned, wincing back a little. “Well… that wasn’t the welcome I expected.” He had his eyebrow cocked at her, bringing a bright blush to her cheeks. She dropped her dagger from his throat, shuffling across so he could join her in her safe haven. “Kayci told me I’d find you as high as you could get…” He laughed awkwardly, rubbing at the small cut on his throat. “Not that the guy wanted to part with that information.”

She didn’t answer him right away, pulling the little bottle of antiseptic she carried in his hip pouch. She dripped a little onto a clean cloth, pressing it to his wound, her eyes sad as she looked up at him. “I’m so sorry… I… thought you were someone coming to steal my stuff…”

“People have been stealing your stuff?” His eyes filled with concern, he cupped her cheeks gently.

“Well… they tried.” Maddie laughed shyly, “I… think I broke a kid’s wrist.” She winked at him awkwardly. “Boy was groping my arse… he needed to learn a lesson.” She sighed, shifting to sit in his lap. “I feel so exposed in here… not safe…”

Alistair’s fingers brushed through her hair soothingly, his free arm wrapping around her waist. “I know, and it’ll be at least two weeks before we make Port. It’ll be tough.” He kissed her cheek lightly, bringing her attention back to him fully. She was so glad he was with her, more so now than ever before. Kayci would likely stay above deck with Hope the whole trip, meaning she wouldn’t see much of her brother at all. “You’re going to be ok right?”

“Yeah, I’ll be ok, I’ll sneak up to the deck when I can’t handle it down here.” Snuggling into him a little, she mumbled carefully. “As long as they stay down there… I’ll be ok.”

“How about instead of thinking about that, you have a sip of this and just… look at me?” Alistair offered his flask, smiling warmly at her.

Smiling, she felt the knot in her stomach ease a little. She kissed him so softly their lips barely made contact. “I think I can handle that.” She bit her lip softly, taking a long sip leaning into him again. Breathing in his scent, it took away from the other smells on the ship. She closed her eyes slowly, sighing lightly. “I’m gonna… go back to sleep…”

Kayci groaned, leaning his head over the railing on the deck. The crew hadn’t fought him, his size alone saved him from being locked below deck with the masses. Hope whined, sitting on his foot as his stomach churned again. They had been on the ship for a week now, and even though he was still sick, he managed to look forward to Maddie’s daily visits to him on deck. He was glad at least that she seemed to be doing alright, and that she had Alistair down there to keep her company in the crowds. Wiping the corner of his mouth, he turned his head as Hope began to bound over to the stairs.

He smiled softly as Maddie shielded her eyes from the blazing sun. He waved gently, shaking his head as Hope jumped up against Maddie’s thighs. The pup was growing at an insane rate, it must have been a Mabari thing. “Hey Girl…” Maddie laughed, pushing at the pup’s nose. “Down.” Hope dropped down like the well trained pup she was.

“How’d you get up here today?” Kayci asked softly, lowering himself to the deck. As she reached him, she joined him, sitting in the sunlight.

“I told them that if they didn’t let me into the sun, I’d murder everyone down there… with Alistair’s big sword.” She stretched, her eyes drifting over the deck. They sat in happy silence, Maddie playing with Hope, giving her a piece of dried meat. After almost an hour, Maddie sighed. “Can we… talk about something?”

“If we must.” Kayci sighed, lifting himself to lean over the railing again, though he didn’t have anything left in his stomach to release.

“Alistair is such a good boy… but I’m starting to get the signs…” she mumbled lightly, leaning her head back so she could watch Kayci. “I think he wants to take that next step…”

“Why is that a problem?” Kayci sighed. Honestly he was confused, he could have sworn they would have passed their time together below deck learning every nook and cranny of each other’s body.

“Seriously?” Maddie punched his thigh lightly. “There are so many people down there… what if they… hear us?”

“You’re up in the cargo crates right? No one will see you if you don’t want to be seen.” Kayci sighed, shaking his head at her. He forgot sometimes she was still a teenager.

“I… I’ve heard others doing it… I just…” she leant against his leg, a habit she’d developed since he couldn’t hug her while he was vomiting.

“You want to do it right?” he pushed lightly, wanting to get a true answer from her.

“Yes.” She mumbled slowly, though he could hear the pout in her voice.

“Then why are you up here with me?” Kayci laughed softly, reaching to pat her head lightly.

“Because… I needed a break from the crowds… the stink… Alistair… the crowds… I wanted to see you and my cute little Hope…” Maddie rambled quickly, moving to stand now. Kayci knew she’d come to him because he was far more experienced than she, but she needed to make that decision for herself. She sighed heavily, punching his shoulder roughly. “I’m going back down… maybe I’ll get some sleep… or maybe Alistair found some more whiskey.”

Kayci rolled his eyes, of course Alistair found more whiskey, that was like a cloud creating rain. He watched as she made her way back to the depths of the ship, hoping she’d make the right decision.

Maddie winced a little as Alistair twisted the last of her hair back into place. She wished she could wash and brush it, but there was no way to on the ship. “Thanks…” she mumbled, leaning back into him again. “Why are we awake… its gotta be the middle of the night.”

“Because someone decided to sleep most of the actual day away.” Alistair complained lightly, resting his chin against her shoulder, the prickle of his stubble sending shivers down her spine. “Do you keep sleeping so much to avoid me?” There was a fear in his voice that made her heart ache. She didn’t mean to upset him.

“… No…” She lied, moving to look at him. “… Maybe…” she turned completely so she was straddling his lap. “I’m just… scared. What if we do that… and it doesn’t work out… or someone hears us from below…” she mumbled, figuring that if she voiced her fears it would feel better.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to push you so hard.” He cupped her face in both hands, his nose rubbing against hers lightly. The familiar scent of him mixed with Whiskey filled her nose, making her mouth water a little. It was a pleasant change to the scent of unclean people below. “I just… I’m in love with you Mathilda… when I’m up here with you… I completely forget they’re down there.” He admitted, his lips ghosting over hers with every syllable.

“Really?” Her heart fluttered in her chest. When he was with her it was their own little world… away from the masses… away from the fear. She pressed her lips to his fully, whispering as she did so. “Take me to your secret world.” A content sound left her throat as he squeezed her closer to him.

The rain slamming into him brought some relief to the sickly feeling in his stomach as Kayci rested on the deck. He knew he should get below deck, but there was the risk he would throw up again. Around him, the wind swirled causing large waves to crash into the ship. It was the worst storm they’d encountered during their voyage, and he had a bad feeling forming in his stomach. Listening to the thunder booming around them, he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to take in any other noises around him. His hair stood on end suddenly, causing him to sit up just as a bolt of lightning crashed into the deck no more than five meters from him. He backed away quickly, scooping Hope up as he did. Gritting his teeth, he tried to think of a way to stay safe with the pup, silently hoping that Maddie would come find him.

The only thing he could think was to abandon ship, if they were going to be struck by lightning so easily. He strapped the struggling Mabari to his chest as best he could, shifting his pack so it was on his back again, before making his way to the railing again.

Maddie grumbled as a strange noise above pulled her from her euphoria. It wasn’t something she’d ever heard before, and that made her uncomfortable. Nuzzling at Alistair’s chest lightly, she forced herself up, straddling his hips carefully as she reached for her discarded shirt. It reached low enough that she’d be hidden from any prying eyes, helping her feel more comfortable. The ship lurched from side to side violently, nerves filling her chest again. “Ali… something doesn’t feel right.” She climbed from his lap carefully, pulling her panties on. He grumbled lightly, one arm covering his eyes as he lay there half asleep. Her eyes travelled over him slowly, eyeing his naked form hungrily. “We need to get up on deck and check on Kayci…” she slapped his thigh lightly, giggled as he jerked up. “You needa get your pants on.”

“But…” he sighed, reaching for his pants quickly. “I’d rather just lay here naked with you.” He grumbled, reaching for his sword once his manhood was covered. Maddie leant over him gently, kissing him softly.

“If I’m wrong, I’ll make it up to you.” She whispered, scooping up her bow and quiver quickly. He helped her make her way across the cargo towards the stairs, staying close behind her, fingers lightly brushing at her exposed thighs when they could. She could hear the thunder booming violently above them, the hairs on her arms standing up as she made her way on deck. Before her eyes could adjust to the darkness of the storm, lightning illuminated the deck, just in time for her to spot Kayci with Hope struggling on his chest. She watched her brother dive from the deck into the stormy swell below. “Kayci!” she screamed, running to where she’d seen him jump.

Panicking, she stared around the deck quickly. There had to be something she could do. As she took in her surroundings, she realised just how intense the storm was. As lightning illuminated the deck again, she spotted Alistair staring into the inky black ocean. “Alistair! Kayci fell in… I don’t know what to do!” She ran to him, wrapping her arms around him quickly. Before he could say anything, another strange sound surrounded them, drowning the sounds of the storm out. The distinctive sound of wood splintering against rock. Tears threatened her eyes as she tried to take in what was going on. Lightning hit the deck again, illuminating the scene in front of her. The bow of the ship was almost completely destroyed, shattered against the rocks ahead of them. “What do we do…?” she mumbled, trying to clear her head.

Alistair’s drunken brain was having trouble comprehending what was happening to them. They’d been in the throes of passionate love when suddenly they were on the deck as it crashed into the rocks. It was too late to go and collect their packs, they’d have to make do with what they’d managed to grab to check on Kayci. Did she expect him to know what to do? It wasn’t like he’d sailed much in the past, and he knew they couldn’t save the bow in the shape it was in. He cupped her face as lightning illuminated her gorgeous eyes. She looked so scared, but there was something else there, something that told him she was planning their next move. How could she be so calm when she’d seen her brother dive into the water?

She tore herself from his grip, sprinting towards the broken bow. “Mathilda stop!” He called after her, gripping her hand just as lightning hit the deck again. He could feel the prickle of electricity against his skin, causing him to shudder. If he hadn’t been sober before, he definitely was now. The deck burst into flame, the boards beginning to groan and buckle under the force of the storm. He pulled her tight against his chest, frowning. “What in Andraste’s name were you thinking woman?! If you fall into that water you’ll die!” he chastised her, holding her tighter as she struggled.

“No, I won’t.” She spoke calmly, looking up into his eyes slowly. She looked so confident, so perfect in the firelight. “We need some boards to make a raft. Big rocks like that don’t just show up in the middle of the ocean, we must be close to land.” He was impressed by her logic, there was no way he would have thought of that. “If we can float, we can ride the current to land.” Even though he knew she was panicked and mourning over the loss of her brother, she was still trying to find a way to keep them alive. He pushed her away from the splintered wood, smiling at her.

“I’ll get you as much as you need.” He used his sword to pry the most intact boards up, listening as she scampered around collecting rope to bind them together. Once he collected enough for them to safely float on, he dragged them over to her. What did she want him to do now? Was there anything else he could do?

“Before you argue…” she spoke clearly as she finished binding the boards. “I know this sounds crazy.” She stood on the raft, cupping his cheeks softly, pressing her lips to his. “I need you to toss me and the raft in the water.” She mumbled against his lips as the mast crashed into the hull, blocking the stair to the cargo hold. Screaming began below, as the others woke to find themselves trapped in a burning wreck.

Alistair took a deep, calming breath, pressing his forehead to hers. “If I’m throwing you in… you’d better know how to swim.” He gripped her hips, holding her firmly in place. “Promise me.”

“I can swim…” she breathed, kissing him again. “You’ll need to jump in right after me… I’ll help you onto the raft.” A small tear slipped down her cheek as she gave him the tiniest smile. If they hadn’t been in immediate danger, he would have held her longer, she looked so beautiful in the firelight.

Maddie held her breath. The rush of wind around her as Alistair pushed her from the deck brought a shiver to her spine, before she was engulfed in water. For a split second, she was afraid her raft wouldn’t work, until she bobbed back to the surface. She turned to look at the burning ship, biting her lip as she watched him jump. He landed close to the raft, though she was truly afraid he wouldn’t make it to her in time. She chewed her lip hard as she watched him closing the distance between them. She hadn’t realised she was holding her breath until his face bobbed next to the raft, her fingers gripping her wrist as she helped drag him from the water.

She surprised herself with the strength she called upon to drag him free of the water. The storm was dying down, the rain pattering against her face lightly, the screams of the trapped passengers and crew filling the air. They huddled close together, his arm draped over her shoulder as they watched the ship disappearing into the smoke and flames.

The sun was high when they finally reached the shallows. She had no idea how far they’d floated, or where they had landed, but they were at least close to land. She looked over to Alistair, who had fallen asleep some time ago, while sitting carefully on the raft. She brushed her fingers through his hair lightly, glancing back to the land, trying desperately to figure out where they were. There were no landmarks that she recognised, nothing to tell her exactly where they were. Without a map, she would never be able to figure out exactly where they were. They were close enough to land that she could slip from the raft and lead it to shore. She hissed as the saltwater bit at the small wounds over her body. Pushing through the pain, Maddie lead the raft towards the beach, watching Alistair sleep silently. As the raft left the water, she collapsed next to it, panting heavily. Water lapping at her legs, she closed her eyes. They were safe.

Dead bodies littered the large camp as Kayci stretched his arms above his head. Hope sat wagging her tail as she nuzzled his leg. When they’d made it from the ship, he’d felt instantly better, the seasickness leaving him when he was in the water. They had made it to land in the early hours of the morning, managing to find a camp of Tal-Vashoth. It had taken the two of them longer than he expected to clear the camp, but it had paid off, they had somewhere safe to wait for Maddie to find him.

He looked over his shoulder, having kept the beach he arrived on in his line of sight so he wouldn’t get lost. Grumbling as something pinched in his back, he reached behind him, finding a large spear sticking out of his skin. It was in too deep for him to remove on his own, so as carefully as he could, he broke the handle off, leaving the head imbedded in his flesh. “What do you say Hope, wanna go check if Maddie’s washed up down there?” The excited pup bounced up quickly, running in a circle before making her way back towards the water.

The closer he got to the beach, the more of the ship he could see scattered in the sand. A small smirk formed on his lips as Hope bounded over to what looked like two lumps of cloth in the sand, but he knew better. He stood a few meters away from them as Hope licked at Maddie’s face. She only wore a shirt, tattered and soaking wet, blood marring the cotton in places. Her hair had fallen out of the braid she kept it in, filled with sand. Alistair was still on what looked like a raft, only wearing a pair of torn trousers. He had a few cuts and grazes over his torso, and his hands were bloody. Clearing his throat, he crossed his arms. “Not the best place to sleep guys.” He teased lightly.

“Shut up… tired…” Maddie grumped, forcing herself into a seated position. Without answering her, Kayci waited. Within seconds, Maddie was standing, staring up at him. Getting a better view of her now, he noted just how torn her shirt was, one of her little rosy nipples peeking out of a large gash in the cotton. “You arse!” she ran over, punching his chest hard. “You /jumped/ into the fucking ocean! In the middle of a crazy storm!” she him again and again, tears rolling down her cheeks. “I thought you were dead!”

“No, you didn’t.” Kayci laughed, pulling her into a tight hug. “Figure this was your idea? Forcing the poor guy to tear a piece of the ship off for you.”

“The ship was on fire Kayci. On fucking fire.” Maddie defended herself, pressing her face hard against his body. “I can still hear the screams…” she breathed against him.

Kayci’s jaw set, stroking her hair lightly. He wished he could have protected her from that experience. Carefully, he pulled himself free of her grip. “I’m sorry Mads.” He mumbled, moving over to Alistair, poking him with his toe. “Oi, you can’t sleep on the beach all day Cheese Lover.”

When Maddie saw Kayci’s back, her jaw dropped. Was that a fucking spear? She moved closer to him, her hands falling to her hips. “Kayci Jones… what the hell did you do?”

“Who me?” Kayci turned to her with a wicked grin. “Well... Hope attacked a camp of Tal-Vashoth.” He winked at her, poking his tongue out as he spoke. “I just helped.” He rolled his shoulders, looking far too proud of himself. “I figured we’d need somewhere to rest once you got here.”

A small smile formed on her lips as she knelt down to scratch Hope’s ears. “Glad you were thinking ahead.” She looked to Alistair slowly, reaching over to run her fingers through his hair again. “Hey…” she relaxed as his eyes fluttered open. “Morning Handsome.” She shifted back a little as he moved to sit.

Wincing in pain, he gave her a weak smile. “Morning…” He reached forward, cupping her cheek gently. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” She shook her head at him lightly, leaning into him lightly. “You’re the one who looks injured.”

“I’m fine as long as you are.” He looked to Hope as she climbed into his lap.

“Kayci and Hope found somewhere for us to camp.” She smiled at him as he played with the pup.

“Didn’t Kayci fall overboard?” he turned to blink at her. She laughed lightly, looking up to Kayci.

“That I did.” Kayci chirped, already making his way from the beach. “But I got better.”

The trip back up to Kayci’s camp was slow. They had no shoes, were both injured, exhausted from the trip. They were completely screwed.

Alistair swallowed, whatever alcohol the Tal-Vashoth drank, it was good. He watched silently as Mathilda stitched Kayci’s injuries up, her eyes dark. The sun had begun to sink below the horizon, leaving the camp in an eerie orange glow. The camp had been well supplied, Kayci had managed to find them all clothes and weapons, Maddie’s bow sitting with his sword at the bottom of the ocean. His girlfriend had been distant since they arrived at camp, spending most of the time washing the sand from her hair and tending to Kayci’s injuries. Sighing, he looked back to the fire. “How exactly did you keep running around with a spear in your back.

“Didn’t even notice.” Kayci commented slowly, sitting perfectly still as Maddie worked on his back.

“But how? Were you touched by a demon at birth?” Alistair queried. He had to know how the beast of a man didn’t feel pain.

“It’s a mental affliction.” Maddie commented softly from behind him. “Even the strongest mage wouldn’t be able to cure him.”

“Is that why you’re so good at patching people up?” Alistair wanted to hear her voice move. He wanted to see her smile at him again, to bring that sweet innocence to the group that he had grown so fond of.

“Mmhmm.” She didn’t answer the way he wanted. He grunted slightly, turning back to the fire with his drink. If she wanted to be like that so be it. He could drown his worries in this wonderful drink.

Maddie hated that she didn’t know what to say to him. He had been injured, and it was all her fault. She made him rush into danger just to get supplies for their raft. She leant her head against Kayci’s shoulder blade, grumbling. If she hadn’t thought of it, they would likely have died with the others, but this felt just as bad. Moving away from her brother’s warm body, she stared down at the fire, bringing her knees to her chest to hug them. She was glad for dry clothes, but having no bra made her uncomfortable. The Tal-Vashoth style didn’t do anything for her, the top barely covering her full breasts, her stomach on display for everyone to see. Why hadn’t she thought to grab her pack when they were rushing from the bowels of the ship? At least they were safe and dry.

Kayci moved off to bring food to the fire, leaving her alone with Alistair. He inched around the fire slowly, eventually sitting next to her. “Did… did I hurt you?” he mumbled slowly. She blinked, looking into his eyes. Of course, that was the only explanation he would think of to why she was avoiding him. It hurt to think he was so worried, yet she was treating him so badly.

“No… it’s just…” she swallowed, turning to look into his eyes. Tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks again. “You got hurt because of me… but if we stayed, we would have died… I… I don’t like this feeling.” She took a shaky breath. “I’m happy… but I should be… all those innocent people…” The tears escaped her eyes, leaving molten trails down her cheeks.

He frowned, pulling her into his arms. “Hey… stop that…” he breathed against her ear, stroking her hair lightly. She’d left it down to dry, meaning he had more to play with. “We’re safe… freak storms happen.” He kissed her temple gently. “If we could control the weather the Templars would have us.” He laughed awkwardly at his joke. “I’m not hurt, not too badly anyway, nothing a few drinks and a good sleep won’t cure.” He kissed her lightly, pulling her into his lap. “You don’t have to feel bad for surviving.”

She moved to snuggle into him. He was right, she needed to stop over thinking it, stop with the survivors’ guilt. She let out a content sigh, closing her eyes. “I’ll go scouting tomorrow… I think we’re on the wounded coast. You and Kayci will stay here and recover.”

“Are you sure? What if you run into trouble?” he began to argue. She shook her head, elbowing him in the ribs lightly.

“You’re no help injured. After tomorrow… you can go scouting while I rest.” She began to drift off. “We have to find Kirkwall…”

“If we find her a map, she can get us there no problems.” Her sleep deprived brain heard Kayci commenting from wherever he was sitting. “She’s better with direction than either of us.”

“Be nice Kace… we’ll work together… you two can defend the camp… organise supplies… kill shit.” She mumbled, sleep finally taking her. The last thought on her conscious mind that leaving the two of them alone was a bad idea.


End file.
